SISTER, I Love You Too
by Array' ryeowook always
Summary: chapter 7 update, Ryeowookie... saranghae... / apakah kau salah minum obat? / bughtt... singkirkan dirimu dari noonaku. Yewook slight Henwook warning :GS
1. Chapter 1

Title : SISTER I LOVE YOU TOO

Author : Array'ryeowook always

Rated : T

Cast : ryeowook , yesung , hendry , sungmin , kyuhyun dkk

Disclaimer : semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME saya hanya meminjam nama

Summary : ryeowook adalah seorang aktivis , suatu ketika dia bertemu dengan yesung, seorang

Aktivis, namun punya masalalu sebagai anak punk, gimana kisah cinta mereka?

Warning : GS

Typo : Bertebaran dimana-mana

SISTER I LOVE YOU TOO

Chapter 1

Di pusat kota Seoul, berdiri sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar besi tinggi, dan penuh pengawalan ketat oleh sekumpulan bodyguard berjas hitam, bersenjata lengkap. Rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah pasangan Tan Hanggeng dan Heechul, pasangan pengusaha besar yang menguasai deretan hotel mewah dan resort di Asia. Tak perlu di jabarkan pasti semua sudah tahu kalau mereka kaya, namun meski begitu mereka bukan orang yang sombong, bahkan mereka adalah pendiri yayasan Bingkai Kasih ELF, sebuah yayasan yatim piatu dan anak-anak jalanan, yang kini secara resmi telah di urus sang putri tercinta Tan Ryeowook atau akrab di sapa wookie. Ingin mengenal dia ayo kita cek ikuti author yaa pelan-pelan jangan sampai babywook tahu, 1 2 3 ngintip autor ketawa nista...

Ok kita sampai di yayasan bingkai kasih elf , di ujung panti ini, terdapat suatu ruangan besar yang biasa di gunakan rapat para pengurus, di kursi paling pojok terlihat gadis cantik berwajah imut dan manis,rambutnya coklat lurus tergerai,bermata caramel, hidung kecil namun mancung dan bibir plum yang dari tadi bersenandung kecil,sembari membalik balikkan dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya.

"Ratusan mahasiswa melakukan demonstrasi, para pejabat korupsi anak-anak teramcam putus sekolah dan para anggota punk kembali membuat kerusuhan, sungmin eonni...! kenapa para wartawan tak bosan membuat berita semacam ini?"gerutu ryewook sambil menyusup tehnya, sungmin yang bermain game di meja dekatnya hanya tertawa.

"itu karna... ya memang itu patut di perbincangkan...hehhee... wookie-ah, kira-kira kapan saudaramu yang imut dan lucu itu akan kembali ke korea?"

"ah itu aku juga tak tahu, dia hanya bilang secepatnya...'kau harus bersabar eonni,! Eh bukannya hari ini kita ada acara pemeriksaan kesehatan gratis?"

"oh iya,aku lupa wookie,"ucap sungmin menepuk jidatnya "ya sudah ayo kita pergi..."dan merekapun segera menyambar tas selempangnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ryeowook memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman terbuka itu, di mana sudah banyak posko kesehatan didirikan,suasana nampak sesak, penuh anak-anak,dan para lansia yang menunggu antrian pemeriksaan, lekas ia dan sungmin turun, tak lupa membawa kardus besar yang tentu saja berisi obat-obatan.

"siwon oppa..."teriak ryeowook, siwon pemuda tampan yang juga dokter itupun lekas melambaikan tangan,dan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka

"hei kalian sudah datang?wah banyak sekali obatnya,"

"lagi mujur oppa.."jawab minwook serentak,siwon hanya tersenyum geleng-geleng

"ya sudah kajja,kita bawa ke gudang.."ucap siwon membantu menenteng kardus,tapi baru selangkah seorang anak kecil menghentikan mereka

"dokter! Tolong dokter.. nenekku pinsan.."tangis anak itu,sontak mereka semua kaget

"mwo? Dimana nenekmu adik kecil?"tanya siwon,si anak hanya menunjuk kerumuhan orang, sejenak siwon melihat kibum partnernya,nampak sibuk dengan pasien "sungmin eonni! Kau bantu aku,wooki-ah kau bisa mengangkat kardus ini sendirian kan?"

"ah ne.."ucap ryeowook pasti,setelah itu siwon dan sungmin pun lekas berlari menuju TKP

Dan disinilah ryeowook berada, di ruangan gelap yang di sebut gudang,ia meruntuki keegoisannya yang tak mengajak teman,sedang keadaan gudang memang mengerikan

"tadi kibum eonni memintaku mengambil persediaan obat merah, tapi dimana chingudeul meletakkannya?"gerutunya pelan sembari melirik jajaran kardus yang bertumpuk tinggi, sesaat manik matanya berhenti pada kardus merah di tumpukan teratas

"aduh tinggi banget,gimana ngambilnya?"guman ryeowook bingung,tanpa pikir panjang iapun, langsung menaiki tangga, mencoba menggapai-gapai kardus yang ternyata masih sulit di gapai, perlahan ia bejinjit,sedikit lagi, iapun terus bertahan dengan posisinya

_Awwww... brakkkk _

Ryeowook terpeleset,ia menjerit, tangga meleset jatuh, sejenak ryeowook tersadar, tadi ia terjatuh, tapi kok tak sakit. Dan iapun membuka mata

Degg

Jantungnya berdebar,ia terpaku.. bagaimana tidak, dihadapannya kini ada seorang laki-laki yang menatapnya lekat bagaimana tidak,tangan kiri laki-laki itu menyangga kepalanya,dan tngan kanannya memeluk pinggangnya,membuatnya menyondongkan serasa berhenti mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_ , alisnya, hidungnya, bibirnya,dan pipi tirus itu..._ guman yesung dalam hati

_Tampan,hidungnya mancung matanya tajam rambutnya keren dan ..._ pandangan ryeowook semakin kebawah menatap dada bidang yang terlihat karna 2 kancing teratas laki-laki itu terbuka

"tatto?"teriak ryeowook sakratis,lekas didorongnya pemuda itu hingga terjatuh di lantai

"nuguya?"teriak pemuda itu berdiri,mendekati ryeowook yang berjalan menjauh

"kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?mau maling ya?"dasar preman!"

"mwo?preman?"ck.."yesung menyeringai membuat ryeowook semakin ketakuatan. _Rupanya gadis ini takut padaku eoh.. kelihatannya tak ada salahnya jika aku menggodanya?_guman yesung dalam ia berjalan mendekati ryeowook yang posisinya sudah terjepit kardus dan hempaskannya tubuh mungil itu ketembok,dan menguncinya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?menjauhlah dariku!"ucap ryeowook mendorong dada yesung, namun laki-laki itu tak bergeming terus mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nafasnya menerpa ryeowook, membuat dua jantung berdebar hebat

10cm

5cm

3cm

BUGHHHH

Dengan kuat ryeowook mendorong yesung dan memukul pipinya keras

"Dasar mesum! Kurang ajar! Awas kalau aku bertemu denganmu lagi..!"teriak ryeowook menatap tajam dan melenggang,meninggalkan yesung yang masih kesakitan memegang pipinya

"gila... dia kuat juga!apa kau menantangku cantik?baiklah kita lihat saja.."ucap yesung menyeringai

Ryeowook keluar dari gudang sembari memegangi dadanya yang bergetar hebat_, gila pemuda itu kurang ajar banget,tapi dia tadi... sangat tampan..._"ya! Tan ryeowook apa yang kau pikirkan? Setampan apapun dia mesum.."gerutunya pada diri sendiri

_I want to you to look at me look at me be with me be with me  
please show me the light  
I want you to look at me look at me be with me be with me  
you are my everything_

Terdengar handphonenya berdering 1 pesan di terima,lekas di bukanya pesan itu

From : Hendry mochii

_Noona satu jam lagi aku sampai di bandara jemput aku ne..!_

Seketika matanya terbelalak,bibirnya tersenyum senang,lekas di telponnya seseorang

"sungmin eonni,hari ini hendry pulang aku harus menjemputnya di bandara, tidak apa-apakan kalau eonni pulang sendirian?"

"(...)"

"oke eonni seeyaa..."ucapnya menutup ponsel,dan lekas berlari menuju menjalankannya.

Ryeowook kini berdiri gelisah di bandara,menatap sekeliling,mencari sosok adik kecilnya diantara begitu banyak orang berlalu tiga tahun ia tak bertemu adiknya,kira-kira adiknya sekarang setampan apa? pikir ryeowook

"Noona...!"teriak seseorang reflek ryeowook menoleh dilihatnya sosok pemuda yang familiar namun tampan dan imut,tepat tak jauh darinya

"Hendryyy..."teriak ryeowook senang,hendry pun mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri ryeowook "ya hendry...kau sudah besar rupanya... tapi tambah imut saja.."ucapnya mencubit kedua pipi hendry

"Noona aku kangen sekali padamu..!"ucap hendy langsung memeluk ryeowook,membuatnya sedikit kaget namun tak menolak

_Noona tahukah kau,aku sangat merindukan pelukan ini, pelukan yang tak pernah kurasakan selama 3 tahun ini_ guman Hendry dalam hati,sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya

"ya hendry-ah,aku sesak.."ucapnya melepaskan hendry,membuat cowok imut itu sedikit kecewa. "kajja kita pulang,kau pasti sudah lelah kan?"

"ah ne..."dan merekapun pulang bersama.

Karena kedua orangtuanya di luar negeri,di meja makan yang besar itu hanya terlihat ryeowook dan hendry

"Hendry-ah,kau pulang ke korea mendadak sekali? Ada apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa..."kenapa noona tidak senang?"

"ani aku senang'sangat senang malah.. karna aku tidak sendirian lagiii.."ucap ryeowook, kembali di cubitnya pipi hendry.

"aw.. appo,noona kau sudah punya namjachingu?"

"belum.. kau mau mencarikan untuk noona?"

"shiro..!"jawab hendry tegas,membuat gadis itu membulatkan matanya

"wae?"

"noona saranghae.. i love you.."

"nado, I love you too.."ucap ryeowook sambil terus menghabiskan makanannya, Hendry tersenyum, bagi ryeowook,kata-kata itu terdenngar biasa,karna ia menyayangi hendry.. sedang bagi Hendry kata itu sungguh berarti.

Pagi ini ryeowook memutuskan untuk tak kuliah, cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju ruang kepengurusan kabarnya akan bergabung anggota pengurus baru,setelah sampai ia langsung duduk di dekat sungmin

"wookie-ah kenapa lama sekali..?"

"mianhae eonni,aku mengantar Hendry ke kampus dulu, sebenarnya siapa anggota baru kita itu?"

"aku juga tak tahu wookie.."

"mohon perhatiannya chingudeul.. saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru kita disini, yesung-sshi silahkan ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri.."ucap siwon,dan seorang pemuda nampak menghampiri siwon dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Deggg

Ryeowook terpaku "_laki-laki itukan,laki-laki mesum di gudang?benarkah ia akan bergabung dengan yayasan?"_ Guman ryeowook dalam lidahnya kelu saat ini.

"annyong haseyo, chonuen kim joonwoon imnida, kalian dapat memanggilku yesung. Mohon bantuannya.."

_Prok prok prok_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Yesung mulai mengedarkan mata obsidannya terfokus pada satu titik. _Dia? Akhirnya bertemu lagi yeoja manis, kau pengurus yayasan ini juga? Sudah kuduga_. Guman yesung dalam kini mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Tbc or End?

Semua tergantung pada readerdeul... review'nya nae...

Demi kelangsungan ff ini gumowo...:)


	2. Chapter 2

SISTER, I Love You Too

Chapter 1

Deggg

Ryeowook terpaku "_laki-laki itukan,laki-laki mesum di gudang?benarkah ia akan bergabung dengan yayasan?"_ Guman ryeowook dalam hati lidahnya kelu saat ini.

"annyong haseyo, chonuen kim jongwoon imnida, kalian dapat memanggilku yesung. Mohon bantuannya.."

_Prok prok prok_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Yesung mulai mengedarkan mata obsidannya terfokus pada satu titik. _Dia? Akhirnya bertemu lagi yeoja manis, kau pengurus yayasan ini juga? Sudah kuduga_. Guman yesung dalam kini mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

**Array ryeowook always**

SISTER, I Love You Too

Chapter 2

"ehem..hem hemmm..." terdengar seseorang berdehem, reflek mereka tersentak sesaat kemudian menatap siwon yang justru terkikik geli "YA yesung hyung, jangan menatapnya seperti itu semua orang sudah tahu uri ryeowookie itu sangat manis.."ucap siwon menggoda

_Blush_

Ryeowook memalingkan mukanya,sudah bisa di pastikan mukanya memerah saat ini,sedang yesung jangan ditanya,dia hanya nyengir *author di bakar cloud*

"ok chingudeul...!kita lanjutkan pembahasan kegiatan penutupan akhir tahun ini, dalam waktu dekat ini kita hanya punya 3 kegiatan, yang pertama program kesehatan gratis,yang akan ku tangani bersama kibum dan sungmin noona

"sungmin noona bagaimana siapkah?"

"ne saeng.."

"bagus..'yang kedua program pengumpulan dana amal yang ku serahkan pada Donghae dan hyukkie."bagaimana?"

"ya siwon-ah kenapa kau memasangkan aku dengan monyet ini?"protes donghae sakratis

"mwo?YA IKAN APA MAKSUDMU?"gertak hyukkie tak kalah keras,mebuat Donghae menekuk mukanya seketika, membuat yang lain terkikik geli

"mianhae hyukkie,maksudku bukan seperti itu...hanya..."Donghae sibuk merancang kata-kata,sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang mulai ketombean.

"HANYA APA?"

"Aish kalian jangan bertengkar...! kita lanjutkan,!' program ketiga, yaitu kerja bakti pembangunan sanggar pendidikan di pinggiran kota seoul,tugas ini akan ku berikan pada wookie dan... dan... "siwon melirik beberapa yang tersisa,rasanya tak mungkin memasangkan ryeowook dengan seorang yeoja, dan ia tersenyum ketika pandangannya bertemu mata yesung"oke wookie-ah untuk tugas kali ini kau ku pasangkan dengan yesung..."

"mwo?"ucap yewook serentak saling menatap membulatkan mata tak percaya

"oppa..! kenapa kau pasangkan aku dengan preman seperti dia?"protes ryeowook sambil menunjuk yesung,membuat yesung melotot seketika

"mwo?YA TAN RYEOWOOK AKU BUKAN PREMAN EOH!"ucap yesung tegas,siwon semakin menatap geli

"sudah-sudah,wookie-ah oppa tahu kau tangguh tapi walau begitu kau butuh laki-laki untuk menjagamu..!ne?"

"tapi oppa"

"metting selesai, chingudeul kita mulai program dari sekarang,sampai bertemu minggu depan untuk pembahasan kinerja,ok selamat pagi dan terima kasih."ucap siwon mengakiri meeting setelah itu iapun menutup bukunya dan pergi diiringi peserta meeting yang lain, meninggalkan dua mahkluk di ruangan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan yewook

"aish mentang-mentang di beri kekuasaan appa untuk menjagaku,siwon oppa makin keterlaluan saja" gerutu ryeowook tak jelas,kembali memasukkan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tasnya, hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang melangkah mendekatinya

_Brakkkk_

Terdengar suara meja di gebrak,reflek ryeowook mendongakkan kepala hingga mata caramelnya bertemu dengan mata obsidan milik yesung,entah kenapa sepasang mata itu membuat lidahnya kelu,

_Satu menit_

_Dua menit_

Tiada kata terlontar, mereka sibuk membaca mata, tatapan tajam itu perlahan melembut, keheningan terasa menyeruak ,yesung semakin dalam menatap mata itu hingga bisa dilihatnya lelehan mata caramel itu dengan jelas, ayolah demi PSP adiknya kyuhyun yang berhasil di injak-injaknya tadi padi,gadis di depannya ini benar-benar cantik.

_Ya kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?aishhh apa yang harus kulakukan?Tuhan..."_rancau ryeowook dalam hati, entah setan apa yang merasuki yesung hingga pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya

_ 30,_

_15,_

_10,_

_5_

"YAK KIM YESUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"teriak ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat yesung terpaksa memundurkan badannya

"hah.."ryeowook membuang nafas lega,namun hanya sesaat sebelum yesung kembali menyondongkan badannya lengkap dengan seringai menakutkan yang membuat ryeowook memundurkan badannya seketika

"aku..."

"ya!"

"ck, kau benar-benar trauma dengan kejadian kemarin eoh?atau kau sebenarnya Cuma mengatasi degub jantungmu?"ucap yesung menggoda

"mwo...?"kali ia ryeowook menyeryitkan kepala

"salah? Kalau begitu kurasa kau sangat menikmati perlakuanku Baby..apa kau ingin mencobanya lagi?"ucap yesung dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat semanis mungkin,membuat gadis didepannya itu semakin memerah, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya,dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga dapat di lihatnya dengan jelas mata karamel itu

_Degg_

Ryeowook bergetar hebat, dengan jarak sedekat itu membuat ia bisa merasakan nafas yesung yang menerpanya,membuatnya semakin kelu_"tidak!tidak boleh! aku tak boleh terlena"_ rancaunya dalam hati lekas di dodorongnya yesung menjauh darinya

_Brakkk_

"AKHHH..."rintih yesung ketika punggungnya membentur meja

_BUGHHHH_

Satu pukulan melayang dipipinya

"YA KIM YESUNG! kau pikir aku wanita apaan?awas kalau berani macam-macam"ucap ryeowook menyangkleng tasnya,dan beranjak meninggalkan yesung yang masih kesakitan

"ck yeoja manis!,selain galak kau tukang pukul juga ya?"teriak yesung yang spontan membuat ryeowook menghentikan langkah dan menatapnya tajam."tapi tak apa pukulanmu benar-benar menggetarkan hatiku"*gubrak*

"YA KIM YESUNG! KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU KAU KU TINGGALKAN..!"teriak ryeowook mutlak dan pergi meninggalkan yesung yang justru merintih sakit dan sesekali tertawa geli

**_"kelihatannya hari-hari berikutnya akan semakin menyenangkan"_**pikir yesung yang mulai tertawa sendiri, bersiul kecil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array ryeowook always**

Sementara itu di rumah besar keluarga Tan, Henry nampak termenung sendiri di kamarnya, tangannya meraih kotak kecil yang sudah di selimuti debu tebal seakan belasan tahun tak dibuka, perlahan di tiupnya dedebuan itu,membuka perlahan kotak hingga menampakkan sebuah foto terpampang di dalamnya pelan diambilnya foto itu, menatapnya lamat, dimana ia melihat keluarga yang bahagia, foto sepasang suami istri dengan anak laki laki mungil di tengahnya, perlahan airmatanya jatuh.

Flashback ON

Terlihat anak kecil sedang bermain biola di kamarnya dengan merdu,sebelum suara-suara ribut ayah dan ibunya merusak pendengarannya, anak 6th itupun hanya memutukan untuk mengintip dari celah pintu.

"ya leeteuk-ah,! aku begitu percaya padamu tapi kenapa kau justru menghianatiku eoh?"

"menghianati?apa maksudmu?kau hanya salah paham kangin-ah?"

"salah paham katamu?"

_Plakkk_

Terdengar suara kangin,menampar istrinya leeteuk hingga tersungkur ke lantai,membuat wanita itu menangis dan merintih kesakitan, melihat itu si kecil Henry yang entah sejak kapan menangispun langsung menghampiri oemmanya.

"huwee hiks hiks...apa jangan sakiti oemma! Hik hiks jangan sakiti oemma..huweeee"rengeknya memegangi baju kangin.

"apa kau bilang?appa?YA AKU BUKAN APPAMU...! dasar anak haram! Pergi kalian dari sini!pergi..!"ucap kangin kasar diseretnya Henry dan leeteuk ke luar rumah, dan segera menutup pintu tak perduli sepasang anak ibu itu menangis menjadi jadi

"buka kangin! Buka pintunya!'BIAR KU JELASKAN PADAMU!" dan tak ada jawaban.

**Array ryeowook always**

Senja telah mengambang di depan pintu saat Leeteuk mengandeng Henry yang membawa bola dan biolanya itu menyebrang jalan,namun sebelum ke tepian si kecil menghentikan langkah.

"wae Henry ada apa changi?"tanya leeteuk membungkuk, Henry tak bicara sesaat hanya menunjuk bolanya yang jatuh di tengah jalan leeteuk tersenyum. "oh bolanya Henry jatuh tunggu disini ne! Biar oemma ambilkan."ucap Leeteuk,berlari mengambil bola,namun saat berbalik tiba-tiba dilihatnya truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi

_Tin tin tiiiiiinnnnn_

_Brakkk_

Tubuh itu,tersungkur dan berlumuran darah.

Flashback OFF

"oemma... apppa..." tangis henry pecah memeluk foto adalah anak yang di buang ayahnya ke jalanan, dan kehilangan ibunya pada hari itu juga hingga ia di asuh di panti asuhan dan di diadopsi keluarga Tan setahun setelahnya, Hanggeng, heechul dan ryeowook bukanlah keluarga kandungnya,tapi adalah keluarga yang menyayangi dan menerimanya.

**Array ryeowook always**

Yesung terpaku melihat puluhan anak kecil menghampiri mereka yang baru saja keluar dari mobil

"noonaa...eunnni...noona.. sudah datang kami minta hadiah..."tanya puluhan anak kecil di hadapan mereka, perlahan ryeowook berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi mereka

"ah kalian minta hadiah ya? Sayang sekali noona tak bawa hadiah untuk kalian..tapi noona punya trarrra... ice crem untuk kalian.."ucap ryeowook dengan senyum renyahnya, membagi-bagikan ice cream untu anak-anak,sambil sesekali memeluk dan menciumi anak anak itu...

"gumowo noona... gumowo eunni..."ucap anak-anak itu bergantian, yesung memandang kagum

_"wookie-ah'sebenarnya mana dirimu yang sesungguhnya, kau bersikap padaku seolah kau adalah yeoja tergalak di dunia tapi yang ku lihat saat ini sangat berbeda kau sangat sangat manis_.."guman yesung dalam hati manik mata obsidannya seolah tak ingin berhenti menatap mahkluk indah yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak itu.

"ya yesung-shi apa yang kau lakukan disitu cepat kemari?"teriak ryeowook sakratis membangunkan segala hayalan hatinya berdecak kesal

_"dasar'kini kau berubahjadi yeoja galak lagi?kenapa kau selalu mengganggu lamunan indahku?" _Guman yesung."ne aku kesana sekarang"ucap yesung kemudian

**Array ryeowook always**

Yesung dan ryeowook menatap kagum bangunan asrama setengah jadi di hadapannya,memang tak megah,namun bangunan ini bisa di bilang unik karna bentuknya yang minimalis dan lucu hingga sesaat seorang laki-laki tambun menghampiri mereka

"ah noona wookie sudah datang,selamat pagi..."

"selamat pagi shindong adjusshi,kenalkan ini temanku yesung,dia anggota baru yayasan, yang akan membantu kita menyelesaikan proyek ini, yesung-sshi ini shindong adjusshi kepala proyek kita.."ucap ryeowook menjelaskan,setelah itu merekapun berjabat tangan dan bertukar senyum.

"senang berkenalan denganmu yesung-ah"

"ne, saya juga senang bertemu bapak.."

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ne,aku akan menyiapakan makan siang untuk kalian.. yesung-shi'kau menurutlah pada adjusshi ne..!"ucap ryewook sebelum pergi

"ya nona bawell"jawab yesung jengkel, shindongpun hanya tersenyum, dan sesaat kemudian mengajak yesung untuk bekerja bakti, tempat itu yesung membantu aktivis lainnya, bahu- membahu membawa material, kayu bahkan sampai mengecor semen.

Yesung POV

Kusandarkan tubuhku di loteng setengah jadi asrama ini, sejenak merenggangkan otot-otot sehabis bekerja bakti seharian kuamati para pekerja yang masih sibuk di atas sana, usia mereka beragam, ada yang muda dan tua,dan mereka bukanlah para kontraktor dan kuli, melainkan para aktivis mahasiswa ataupun tenaga sosial sukarela. Mereka rela mencurahkan tenaga dan waktu mereka untuk bahu-membahu membangun panti aku jadi menyesal telah menghabiskan waktuku,untuk mabuk-mabukan dan membuat kekacauan kini mataku beralih ke bawah kulihat ryeowook sibuk membagikan kue untuk, anak anak panti dan kawan-kawan aktivis lainnya, yang mengurus proyek di bawah, kulihat tawa renyah selalu menghiasi sudut bibirnya, bersenda gurau dengan setiap orang di tempat itu, terus ku pandangi dia,hingga perlahan kurasakan desiran aneh menjalar di jantungku, lekas ku turun, keluar Asrama dan menghampirinya

"wookie-ah.."panggillku,kulihat ia masih sibuk membagikan kue-kue

"ne.."jawabnya singkat tanpa memandangku,aku tersenyum, mengamati senyum di sudut bibirnya, sudah cukup membuatku puas

"berikan aku kue.."

"ini..ambilah untukmu"ucapnya memberikan sepotong pancake untukku,dia tersenyum dan mungkin senyum pertama untukku,hanya sesaat karna perhatiannya terfokus lagi pada anak-anak

"wookie-ah.."

"apa lagi?"

_Chup_

Kukecup pipinya sekilas, kulihat ia tertegun memegangi pipinya,

2 detik

3 detik

dia masih diam 5 detik dia bereaksi,sebelum dia memukulku akupun segera berlari

"ya kim yesung!"teriaknya mengejarku,aku hanya bisa tertawa cepat ku naik ke loteng menyambut teman-teman yang sudah menunggu, sesaat ku menoleh ke belakang,wookie tak lagi mengejarku. lekas ku berlari ke pagar loteng menurunkan pandanganku,ku lihat wookie sudah kembali ke kegiatannya

"wooki-ah..! itu ciuman persahabatan dariku, aku kerja dulu ne..!"teriakku keras,ku lihat ia menatapku kesal, namun ada kelegaan dihatiku perduli apakah ia akan melemparku dengan sepatu aku tetap senang.

**to be continued**

**ini ff sederhana dari aku, semoga memuaskan,untuk semua chingudeul yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan review.. rochan,guest,sunnyunysunghyun, ,aidagracilla29,dwiihae dan kyute Evilmagnae.. jeongmal gumowo atas reviewnya**

**semoga ff ini gag mengecewakan**

**review ne...*author bow* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

SISTER, I Love You Too

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Ryeowook mematut diri di depan cermin,memandangi penampilannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Manis,tapi kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah ya.

"hah...tidakkah ini terlalu feminim?semua ini gara-gara Henry,!"gerutunya sebal

Flashback ON

Malam itu mereka sedang duduk di karpet ruang keluarga sembil nonton tv. Lebih tepatnya Henry saja karna ryeowook nampak sibuk membaca beberapa artikel di koran,dan sesekali memindahkan artikel penting di laptopnya. Melihat itu henry merasa sebal,diakan malas di cuekin lekas di matikannya televisi, dan melempar remote entah kemana.

"YA'henry-ah apa yang kau lakukan?kenapa remotenya di buang?"tanya ryeowook,henry membuang nafas sebal

"Noonaaa... hari ini aku sangat sebal! Beberapa hari yang lalu aku taruhan dengan zhoumi gege, aku akan memperkenalkan yeojachinguku padanya saat ulang tahunnya tapi ... "

"wae?kau belum punya yeojachingu?"

"ne.."

"kalau begitu tidak usah datang,!"ucap ryeowook santai,mendengar itu henry nampak drop.

"ya noona,aku benar-benar ingin menang, ini demi HARGA DIRI,!"ucapnya penuh penekanan,melihat itu ryeowook tersenyum kecil,di rangkulnya pundak henry dan merendahkan kepala Henry agar bersandar di pundaknya.

"lalu kau mau bagaimana?"tanya ryeowook,membuat Henry semangat,hingga langsung menarik kepalanya.

"Noona berpura-puralah jadi pacarku bagaimana?"

"mwo?Ya! are you crazy?aku ini noonamu bukan pacarmu,!pabbo...!"ucapnya sekali lagi,di pukulnya henry dengan bantalan sofa,membuat cowok itu meringis kesal

"ayolah noona... plissss... sekali ini saja ya?"rengek henry manja,sesekali mengguncang-guncangkan tangan noonanya itu."noona..."namun ryeowook tak juga bergeming tetap sibuk pada laptopnya, membuat henry langsung menghempaskan tangannya."ya sudah kalau noona tak mau, aku akan pergi ke bar,disana kan banyak yeoja,yang pasti mau kuajak.."ucapnya sebal,ryeowook tersentak sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"YA!ITU BERBAHAYA...!"

"biarkan saja,toh noona tak mau menemaniku..!"ucapnya sebal,ryeowook terdiam sejenak memandang henry berpura-pura menjadi kekasih adiknya memang tak etis,tapi melihat muka adiknya saat ini ia lebih tak tega

"ya baiklah,aku akan datang denganmu besok.."

"benarkah noona?tanyanya memastikan ryeowook hanya mengangguk,melihat itu spontan henry langsung memeluknya."thank you sister, love you so much...,!"

"ya henry lepaskan..!sesak...!"

Flashback OFF

Dan inilah sebagai konsekuensinya,ryeowook harus tampil feminim,tak ingin membuang waktu,iapun lekas beranjak dari meja rias,keluar menemui Henry yang sudah menunggu di mobil.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Mereka datang saat pesta berlangsung, Henry nampak menggandeng mesra ryeowook menghampiri kawan-kawannya.

"hai gege..,!"

"hai Henry,akhirnya kau bisa juga mengenalkan yeojachingumu padaku..."ucap Zhoumi sesekali melempar senyum pada ryeowook,"annyong haseyo,zhoumi imnida.."ucapnya mengulurkan tangan, ryeowookpun menjabatnya

"ryeowook imnida,"

"oya,ku dengar dari Henry katanya kau pianis ya,wah kalian serasi sekali,satunya violinist,satunya pianis,aku jadi iri.."oya bagaimana jika kalian mempersembahkan satu lagu untukku.."

"mwo?"ucap ryeowook terkejut,apalagi setelah melihat seringaian zhoumi

"gege jangan begitu.."

"ayolah tak apa, hanya satu lagu ok,"ucapnya tanpa penolakan zhoumi langsung menggelendeng mereka keatas panggung, ryeowook langsung duduk di depan piano,sedang henry sudah bersiap dengan biolanya.

"henry-ah only hope.."ucap ryeowook pelan,henry mengangguk setelah itu merekapun mulai memainkan alat musiknya,musik diawali dengan dentingan indah piano yang diiringi getaran biola yang halus,sesuai dengan judulnya lagu ini sederhana,namun dalam dan menyentuh,karna irama biola yang semakin menuntut dan piano yang semakin menjauh, semua mata kini memandang takjub pada mereka,alunan demi alunan membahana di ruangan itu.

Tinggg tingg...

Lagu diakhiri,semua orang bertepuk tangan,merekapun lekas membungkukkan badan,dan turun dari panggung.

"noona kita dansa yuk..."

"mwo?shiro.."

"ayolah.."ucap henry manja,spontan ditariknya ryeowook ke gerombolan pedansa,kita mulai ya.." ucapnya sembari meraih tangan ryeowook,gadis itu hanya menggerutu sebal,yang malah di tertawakan henry, langkah demi langkah sebisa mungkin Henry memberikan suasana romantis.

_I want to you to look at me look at me be with me be with me  
please show me the light  
I want you to look at me look at me be with me be with me  
you are my everything_

Terdengar handphone ryeowook berdering,ada panggilan masuk,

"henry-ah sebentar ya,"ucap ryeowook sambil berjalan menjauh,henry hanya mengangguk walau dalam hatinya mengutuk si penelpon yang telah mengganggu suasana romantis yang telah susah payah dia ciptakan #author ketawa nista.

"hal..."

"YA! KAU DIMANA SEKARANG?KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU SEPERTI KACANG GORENG!"

"MWO?YA!KAU SIAPA?baru telpon marah-marah...!"

"mwo?kau tak menyimpan nomerku?ini aku...yesung..yesung..yesung..sudah jelas.."

_Darimana ni anak tahu nomerku_.guman ryeowook dalam hati."ya memang ada apa kau menelponku?"tambahnya.

"pakai acara tanya ada apa lagi,ya! Apa kau lupa?hari ini kita ada kegiatan sedekah pada anak-anak jalanan.!"

"mwo?bukankah acaranya masih nanti sore,"

"sudah kuduga,pesanku pasti tak kau baca SUDAH CEPAT BACA PESANKU DAN KUTUNGGU KAU SEKARANG!"

"YA KIM..."

_Klik tuttt tuttt tutt._.sambungan terputus,ryeowook mendengus sebal.

"apa benar ia mengirim pesan padaku?"gumannya lirih sesaat dilihatnya handphonenya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat banyak pesan tak terbaca.

_Tan ryeowook ini aku yesung,acaranya kita majukan saja,kelihatannya sore hujan_

_Aku menunggumu di sj-supermarket,_

_Ya,yeoja galak kenapa kau belum datang?_

_Cepatlah datang! Muka tampanku sudah menjadi konsumsi publik!_

_YA TAN RYEOWOOK!..._

Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan itu,membuat Henry yang mengamatinya dari tadi mulai menghampirinya.

"noona ada apa?"

"Henry-ah jeongmal mianhae,noona masih ada acara,kau bisa pulang sendiri ya,!"

"tapi noona aku..."

"mianhae Henry,tapi noona benar-benar buru-buru ok. Pliss.."mohonnya melihat itu Henry jadi tak tega,dan menganggukkan kepalanya,melihat itu ryeowookpun langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan bosan pada setiap orang yang sinis menatapnya.

"apa lihat-lihat?tak pernah lihat cowok ganteng bertatto?"ucapnya sinis,melihat itu ryeowook yang sebenarnya sudah berada di dekat yesung namun tak disadarinya karna ia kebanyakan ngomelpun langsung memukul kepalanya dengan tas.

BUGHHH..

"YA!..."ucapan yesung terhenti ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya bukan karna ia tahu kalau yang memukulnya adalah ryeowook,tapi karna ehm .. penampilan gadis itu yang kelihatan sangat sexy bagaimana tidak gadis di depannya itu hanya mengenakan minidress putih dengan kerah V tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya selutut,tentu saja memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang semakin indah dengan balutan higheel,ditambah lagi dengan rambut lurusnya yang diikat tinggi sungguh memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya belum lagi matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya ...aissssshhh... yesung harus menelan ludah untuk itu.

"YA JANGAN MEMANDANGKU SEPERTI ITU! PABBO..."

BUGHHH...

Satu jitakan melayang lagi di kepalanya, membuatnya meringis sakit sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya

"aishhh...hah,... kau yeoja dari planet mana sih...?cantik cantik GALAK!"

BLUSHHH

Ryeowook merasakan pipinya memerah,langsung saja ia masuk ke supermarket untuk menetralkan jantungnya.

"ya..cepat masuk.."ucap ryeowook tanpa membalikkan badan,yesungpun langsung mengikutinya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook dan yesung kini sedang memilih-milih kebutuhan untuk acara sumbangan mereka. Ryeowook yang memilih yesung yang mendorong keranjang belanjaan,tak jarang pula mereka jadi pembicaraan

"eh apakah benar,itu cowok pacarnya?"

"iya,aku juga berfikir mereka aneh,lihat saja perempuan itu sangat anggun,sedang si laki-laki...dia seperti anak punk.."mendengar itu yesung sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"YA NENEK LAMPIR APA MAKSUDMU?"ucap yesung sakratis,langsung membuat ibu-ibu itu ketakutan, karna malu ryeowookpun segera menariknya menjauh,setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan pada ibu-ibu itu.

"yesung-ah kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu..!"sopanlah sedikit..!"

"ya'ya'ya.."ucap yesung sembari memasukkan beberapa botol soju,rokok dan snack kedalam keranjang.

"ya-apa yang kau lakukan,kita mau beramal bukan berpesta pabbo.."

"siapa yang bilang kita mau mau menyumbangkan ini.."jawab yesung menyeringai terlihat jelas ia berusaha menggoda gadis itu.

"yesung-ah aku tahu,anak-anak di jalan suka mengkonsumsi itu tapi bukan berarti..."

"ya permisi lewat..."ucap seorang pemuda tambun tergesa-gesa

Srekkk braggg..

Pemuda itu menabrak yesung,membuat yesung terjungkal ke depan dan menghimpit ryeowook,yang posisinya sudah terhimpit rak.

Deggg..

Waktu terasa berhenti,dengan jarak sedekat ini mereka bisa merasakan terpaan nafas,dan getaran jantung masing-masing,tiada suara,lidahpun terasa kelu untuk bicara,entah setan apa yang merasukinya yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"YA ANAK MUDA KALAU MAU PACARAN DI LUAR SANA,JANGAN DISINI!"

GUBRAKK

Mendengar itupun reflek ryeowook mendorong yesung dan pergi ia sangat malu,diikuti yesung yang Cuma garuk-garuk kepala, diikut auhor pula yang nyengir tanpa dosa

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook yang sebenarnya masih sangat malu dengan kejadian itupun memilih untuk bersikap biasa, terus mengikuti yesung yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"yesung-ah sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"tanyanya

"sebentar lagi,nah itu mereka..."ucap yesung sembari langsung menghampiri beberapa anak kecil yang membaca koran,di pinggir jalanan kumuh.

"anak-anak hyung punya makanan untuk kalian...!"ucap yesung keras,dan alangkah terkejutnya ryeowook melihat jalan yang sepi kini menjadi ramai karna banyak anak kecil bermunculan entah darimana."ryeowook-ah ayo bagikan makanannya.."ucap yesung dan merekapun memulai acara membagi-bagikan terlihat sangat senang.

"ji-ho mana nenek dan yang lainnya?"tanya yesung,laki laki kecil itupun hanya menunjukkan jalan. Yesung pun hanya menuju jalan yang di tunjuk.

"yesung-ah bagaimana kau mengenal mereka?"

"ceritanya panjang ryeowook-ah ayo ku kenalkan kau pada nenek kami.."ucap yesung menarik ryeowook kehadapan nenek tua yang duduk bersimpuh tak jauh dari mereka.

"nenek..."teriak yesung sembari memeluk nenek itu,dan kemudian berjongkok di depannya bersama ryeowook juga.

"sunggie.. kau datang nak,ini temanmu ya cantik sekali...!"ucap nenek itu,ryeowook tersenyum kecil, sedang yesung kini memijat-mijat kaki nenek itu.

"nenek bagaimana kakimu?masih sakit?"

"tidak begitu,kau kan selalu memijat nenek setiap hari.."

"mwo?yesung setiap hari kesini nek?"

"iya,bahkan dia juga membawakan kami semua makanan dan minuman.."

"wah.. ryeowook tersenyum memandang yesung yang masih sibuk merawat nenek itu.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu,siang itu tak lagi terik karna terselimuti mendung yang tak begitu tebal, mereka berjalan melintasi jalan panjang yang sepi itu.

"akh...akhirnya selesai juga..."ucap yesung sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya,menikmati angin yang menerpanya. sedang ryeowook yang memilih berjalan di belakangnyapun tersenyum memandangnya penuh arti.

"pelajaran untukku hari ini. memandang orang itu jangan dari covernya saja,seperti apapun penampilan seseorang tentu luar dan dalamnya tidak sama bukan.?"guman ryeowook dalam hati dan iapun kembali tersenyum.

"yesung-ah tunggu,!"ucap ryeowook sembari menoleh dengan seutas senyum dibibirnya diulurkannya tangannya dan kini di sambut gadis merekapun bersama menyusuri jalan panjang itu.

To be continued.

**buat chingudeul:blue minra,aidagracilla29,yoon hyunwoon,rochan,dwiihae jeongmal gumowo atas reviewnya ne, semoga ff ini gag mengecewakan.. hehhee..**

**yang lewat reviewnya ne,gumowo :)*author bow***


	4. Chapter 4

SISTER, I Love You Too

Chapter 4

Yesung POV

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di ranjang,menatap langit-langit yang hanya berupa hamparan putih terang, tapi tidak untukku, karna dimataku kini langit kamarku benar-benar terang oleh mentari mungil,kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa itu mentari mungil? Tentu saja wookie-ku bukankah dia sangat mungil?lalu kenapa aku menyebutnya mentari? Tidakkah kalian merasa bahwa ia sangat galak padaku, walau terkadang senyumnya benar-benar sangat meneduhkanku. Ibarat kehangatan sinar dan panas teriknya ,perlahan ku pegangi dadaku, sungguh getar hatiku masih terasa sampai saat ini,getaran saat ia tersenyum padaku, getaran saat jemarinya menyambut tanganku. Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku melayang terlalu tinggi,tapi rasanya aku memang sudah melayang saat ini kkk ...apa kalian merasa aku jatuh cinta?maka jawabannya adalah iya, karna akupun merasa begitu. Rasanya hatiku benar-benar ingin meledak saat ini, rasa hatiku benar-benar membuncah? Aku harus segera mengungkapkan cinta pada wookie, tapi wookie itu sangat galak, aku tak bisa menembaknya sembarangan. Jadi aku perlu latihan.

_"yesung-ah hwaigting...!"_ucapku beranjak bangun dan mengepalkan tanganku,menyemangati diriku, perlahan ku keluar kamar, menyelinap ke kamar kyuhyun adikku dan mengambil boneka kelinci yang sudah setahun ini tergeletak di meja belajarnya karna gagal di berikan pada yeoja chingunya.

_"kyuhyun-ah mianhae, hyung pinjam bonekamu sebentar ne, nanti kalau sudah selesai akan ku kembalikan."_gumanku sendiri,karna memang kyuhyun tak ada di sana, lekas kusambar boneka itu dan langkah kedua dengan santai aku berjalan ke ruang tamu, mendekati pot besar dimana serangkai mawar merah telah menghiasnya, perlahan kulihat sekeliling.

_"akh.. oemma sedang membaca majalah,tak mungkin ia melihat aksiku.."_innerku, lekas ku cabut beberapa tangkai mawar.

"ya'yesung-ah apa yang kau lakukan,pada mawar-mawar oemma?"teriaknya sembari menghampiriku._aishh.. mengapa ia melihat sih..?_

"aniyo oemma,kamarku sangat bau, jadi aku butuh bunga ini"

"mwo?"

"sudahlah oemma,aku harus cepat menaruh bunga-bunga ini kekamarku,sebelum baunya menyebar kemana mana.."ucapku salting, langsung ku berlalu pergi dengan menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal dan tak menanggapi oemmaku tentunya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Normal POV

Kini yesung telah berada di kamarnya, menaruh boneka kelinci di meja riasnya,kini tangannya telah menggenggam setangkai mawar.

"ryeowookie-ah.. maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"ucap yesung sambil menekuk kakinya menyerahkan mawar pada boneka kelinci, menirukan gaya pangeran yang melamar tuan putri, satu menit,dua menit, ia mulai jengah sendiri. Lekas berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya asal_"aishhh.. apa yang kulakukan, gayaku terlihat aneh...!"_gerutunya sebal, kini iapun memulai pose yang kedua, menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu menyodorkan bunga pada si kelinci.

"wookie-ah, maukah kau jadi yeojachingunya oppa?nanti... oppa belikan ice ream ne,"ucapnya dan mulai tersenyum manis,perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya memandang si boneka,satu menit dua menit,ia mulai geram melihat tingkahnya "_aishhh...aku terlihat sangat lucu...!"kenapa jadi orang lain jadi diri sendiri kan lebih baik?"_

"wook-ah!maukah kau jadi pacarku?"ah... no no no yeoja mana yang mau di tembak dengan kasar?"

Dan yesungpun terus berlatih memperagakan berbagai macam pose dan ekspressi untuk mengungkapkan cinta pada wookie, dan saat itulah ia mulai salah tingkah sendiri,hingga tak terasa kini hari telah berganti, pekat cahaya malam kini telah berganti terang mentari.

Pagi itu karna tak menemukan ryeowook di yayasan maka yesung bermaksud mencari ryeowook di kampus. Yang ternyata adalah kampusnya juga,hanya beda kelas, lekas ia turun dari motor besarnya, membawa seikat bunga lily,yang sudah dia persiapkan dari rumah,sesekali diciumnya bunga itu dengan tatapan bahagia.

_"wookie-ah,aku memang tak tahu bunga kesukaanmu, tapi kuharap kau suka dengan bunga ini ne.. wook-ah,aku sungguh tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu..."_ucap yesung sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor itu.

Sementara di lain pihak ryeowook dan henry sedang sarapan berdua dikelas ryeowook yang kebetulan masih sepi.

"noona aku sudah kenyang..."

"ayolah henry-ah.. buka mulutmu.. ini noona suapi..."ucapnya sembari menyuapkan bulgogi yang di telan manis oleh henry. Membuat kedua pipinya semakin chubby

"noona..!"

"ne"jawab ryeowook sambil terus menyuapi henry,sesekali mengacak rambutnya gemas

"bolehkah, aku bergabung dengan satuan aktivis kalian?'

"untuk apa?"

"agar aku bisa melindungi noona,menjaga noona, dan memastikan tidak ada laki-laki yang menggoda noona.."

"mwo?"

"he..."_karna aku tak ingin ada laki-laki manapun yang merebutmu dariku noona..."_guman henry dalam hati yang hanya di balas senyum ryeowook,

"kau masih kecil henry..."

"ayolah noona, aku ingin merasakan seperti noona juga, punya banyak kawan, ya noona?please...?"ucapnya melancarkan puppy eyes yang 100% tak akan gagal.

"ne kau boleh ikut.."

"benarkah noona?gumowo.."ucapnya langsung menghambur memeluk ryeowook." Jeongmal gumowo noona, saranghae..."

"ne, nado saranghae mochii..."

Deggg

Yesung POV

Setelah melalui koridor yang panjang akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelas ryeowook,namun baru akan kulangkahkan kakiku,ku lihat ia memeluk seorang laki-laki

"...saranghae..."

"ne, nado saranghae mochii..."

Deggg

Bagai dihantam ribuan pisau aku mendengarnya, wookie mengatakan cinta pada laki-laki? Apa dia kekasihnya?memang siapa lagi.? Sungguh perkataan ryeowook membuatku lemas seketika, bahkan untuk menggenggam bunga itupun rasanya aku sudah tak kuat. Hingga bunga ini jatuh begitu saja. Dan aku juga malas untuk mengambilnya. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan koridor sekuat tenaga menahan airmataku aku inikan NAMJA.

"YA! Apa lihat-lihat?"ucapku kasar pada sederet mahasiswi yang memandangku aneh,apa mereka mau menertawakanku eoh?

"mianhae sunbae, matamu merah.."

"mwo?"YAA!"

Brakkk

Kali ini ku tendang bangku kayu di pinggir koridor "bukan urusanmu!"ucapku ketus, langsung ku menuju motorku, menancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu. Di perjalanan, perasaanku sungguh kacau, kata-kata mereka, terus berputar di otakku, membuatku sakit. Marah dan kesal, bagaimana tidak kau tahu kalau orang yang kau cintai mempunyai kekasih saat kau hendak mengungkapkan cinta? Bukankah itu miris sekali. Dan akupun terus menambah kecepatan motorku, membalap satu persatu mobil di depanku tak perduli kini polisi telah mengejarku karna pelanggaran lalu lintas. Membunyikan sirine, meniup peluit biar mereka melakukan sesukanya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Waktu telah menunjukkan jam satu siang, ryeowook, sungmin. Donghae, hyukkie, siwon dan kibum kini telah sibuk bahu membahu,memasukkan berbagai bahan makanan ke dalam truk pick-up mereka, rencananya,hari ini mereka akan mengadakan pembagian sumbangan pada warga kurang mampu. Sekilas ryeowook memandang sekeliling, serasa ada yang kurang. Dia tak mendapati yesung, bukankah seharusnya dia ada disini?

"Donghae oppa,!" dimana yesung?"

"yesung hyung?"bukankah dia tadi bilang ingin menjemputmu?"

"aniyo,aku tidak bertemu dengannya.."ya sudah biar aku telpon saja.."ucap ryeowook sembari berjalan menjauh. Berkali-kali gadis itu menghubungi yesung, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban, diujung sana ia hanya mendengar suara operator yang mengatakan nomor tidak aktif. Sungguh ia tak perlu semua itu. Entah kenapa kini rasa cemasnya telah bercampur dengan kegelisahan yang amat sangat.

"yesung-ah...! kau dimana?angkat telponnya?"gerutu gadis itu, namun tetap tak ada jawaban

"wookie-ah,cepat sedikit.. kita sudah terlambat! Kasian warga yang menunggu...!"teriak sungmin, dengan sedikit terpaksa ryeowookpun mengikutinya.

Selama di acara pikiran ryeowookpun tak tenang, benar ia tersenyum tertawa, saat membagi-bagikan sumbangan dan berjabat tangan dengan warga, namun sungguh hatinya seolah tak ada disana, matanya terus berputar ke sekeliling,seakan merasakan keberadaan yesung diantara kerumunan orang perasaannya memang tak salah. Yesung memang menatapnya dari atas motornya di kejauhan.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook POV

Kulihat bayangan senja terukir indah di mataku,lekas ku bereskan buku-buku dan laptop yang masih bertengger di meja, sungguh rapat organisasi kali ini sangat melelahkan,pasalnya ini sudah akhir tahun. Dan karna teman-temanku yang sibuk dengan pasangan mereka, mereka tak mau lembur, dan lagi Yesung menghilang entah kemana,maka mau tak mau aku harus menyiapkannya sendiri.*poor wookie*

Dengan langkah yang santai ku menyusuri koridor kampus yang mulai sepi, tentu saja, ini sudah setengah setengah tujuh malam,siapa yang mau kuliah jam segini.

Duk duk duk...

Ku hentikan langkahku, _"bukankah itu suara orang mendribble bola, tapi siapa yang bermain basket jam segini?"_rancauku, semakin ku bawa langkahku menuju sumber suara. Entah kenapa hatiku berkata untuk mengikuti suara itu, tepat di tengah lapangan basket,kulihat seorang pemuda melakukan shooting berkali kali, namun terus gagal Dia , sepertinya aku mengenalnya, semakin ku tajamkan penglihatanku yesung , iya. Itu yesung. Kenapa bermain basket sendiri malam-malam begini. Terus kuberjalan mendekat.

"ya'yesung-ah,sedang apa kau disini sendirian?"teriakku keras, perlahan kumelihat ia menoleh terkejut padaku.

"ternyata kau wookie.."ucapnya dingin,dan kembali mendribble bola

Kenapa dia jadi sedingin ini,biasanya sangat kocak,apa dia marah padaku?memang aku salah apa? Perlahan kupungut satu dari beberapa bola yang tersebar di lapangan.

"yesung-ah! Wanna play with me.."ucapku dengan memamerkan senyum terbaikku.

Ryeowook POV end

Yesung POV

"yesung-ah! Wanna play with me.."

Ku dengar suara wookie memanggilku manis, ku hentikan permainanku, sejenak memandangnya yang kini dengan manisnya, mendekat kearahku sembari membawa bola. Apakah ini mimpi, biasanya ia akan berteriak padaku. Perlahan ku cubit tanganku,sakit , berarti ini nyata, apa yang harus ku lakukan, kini ia dan langkahnya semakin dekat,haruskah ku tolak, tapi jarang-jarang bukan ia begini.

"ne.."jawabku mengangguk pasti,ia tersenyum semakin manis, tanpa babibu langsung ku sambar bola di tangannya, membuatnya berteriak kesal.

"ya yesung-ah kau curang,!"ucapnya mengejar dan mulai menghalangiku memasukkan bola, aku hanya tertawa lebar dan memasukkan bola.

"yes masuk.."kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku mungil.."

"mwo..ya.!" gerutunya dan kini tangannya mulai menggapai gapai tanganku,yang diatas.

"ayo ambil-ambil.."ucapku semakin meninggi –ninggikan bola,sekilas kulihat ia menggerutu kesal, entah kenapa melihat mukanya yang cemberut imut itu membuatku melupakan segalanya.

"yesung-ah berikan bolanya padaku..!"

"mana ada berikan, ayo rebut.."ucapku menyeringai,dan kamipun saling tarik- menarik merebut bola,

"yesung-ah, ada profesor kim..."kya kau tertipu..."

"ya! Kembalikan bolanya..!"ucapku, saat kulihat ia merebut bola, dan mencoba memasukkannya

"yes masuk yeeeeeee..."ucapnya melompat senang,namun sesaat kemudian kulihat tubuhnya tak imbang, ia terkejut saat higheelnya patah

Srekkk...

Grebbb

Tubuhnya selamat karna kedua tanganku menopangnya, tak ada pemberontakan dia terdiam menatapku, akupun begitu, deru nafas kami menyatu,dan ada apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdebar cepat, sekuat tenaga kutahan hasratku

"wookie-ah gwenchanna.."ucapku menariknya hingga ia berdiri sempurna.

"ne gwenchanna.."ucapnya gugup,kulihat ia merintih kecil, sepertinya kakinya terkilir.

"wookie-ah duduklah disini..."ucapku sembari menuntunnya dan mendudukkannya di bangku kayu dekat lapangan.

"eh apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya saat melihatku berjongkok,melepas sepatunya,

"diamlah akan kuobati lukamu..."ucapku sambil tersenyum manis,ku lihat ia tersenyum teduh,sesekali merintih saat aku mengurut kakinya terlalu keras.

"selesai..coba gerakkan kakimu.."titahku,iapun mulai menggerakkan kakinya diiringi senyum ketika merasakan kakinya mulai baikkan.

"sudah tak sakit, gumowo yesung-ah..."ucapnya,kulihat senyum benar-benar terpancar dari kedua pipinya yang merona sempurna.

"ne.. kau bawa mobil?"tanyaku, ia hanya menggeleng, perlahan aku tersenyum yang dalam hati padahal sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak."ya sudah tunggu disini ne,aku ambil motor dulu biar ku antar kau pulang..."ucapku dia hanya tersenyum, lekas ku melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, sambari memegangi dadaku yang berdebar kencang.

Tak sampai lima menit aku telah sampai di hadapannya, sedikit melanggar aturan dilarang memasukkan motor diarea kampus tak apa kan?toh lagi sepi.

"wook-ah ayo.."ucapku,kuulurkan tanganku,membantunya naik, dia pun menerimanya dan mulai naik ke boncenganku."sudah..."

"ne..."jawabnya,akupun mulai menjalankan motorku cukup keras,hingga bisa kulihat angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang tergerai."yesung-ah... jangan ngebut, aku ingin tidur sebentar..."ucapnya pelan,kurasakan kini kepalanya mulai menyender di punggungku, tangan kecilnya mulai melingkar di pinggangku..ternyata kalau sedang lelah, ia jadi sangat lembut kkkk .. dan akupun memperlambat laju motorku, membiarkan semilir angin malam dan hangat nafasnya yang menerpa punggungku.

to be continued

huft... akhirnya bisa up-date juga...

buat chingudeul : yoon hyunwoon,aidagracilla29,kyute evilmagnae,meymelii,Kim JinMinGummo,and rochan, gumowo buat review'nya, ini udah tak panjangin chingu (menurut author tapi hehhe#plak) tapi kalau masih kurang mian ya.. besok tak panjangin lagi, buat rochan:untuk sementara henry itu bukan saeng kandungnya wookie, tapi gag tahu dech kalau mood author membuat perubahan..#plakk

sekali lagi gumowo chingu,

review ne,


	5. Chapter 5

SISTER, I Love You Too

Chapter 5

.

Normal POV

Henry lelaki imut dan menggemaskan itu kini terduduk gusar di tempat tidurnya, sesekali melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam itu, entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar tak enak, terus di tempelkannya handphone di telinganya, menunggu seseorang disana menjawab panggilannya, yang sekian lama terabaikan. "noona are you okey? Angkat telponku palli... angkat noona,!" gerutunya terus-menerus, namun karna tak juga ada jawaban maka langsung di lemparkannya handphone ke ranjang sembarangan. Dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu pula.

Di perjalanan, yesung tak sedikitpun mengencangkan laju motornya, membiarkan seseorang yang bersandar di punggungnya itu tertidur lelap, dan ia bebas memandangi gadis yang ia cintai dari balik kaca spion.

_Grenggg grenggg..._

Yesung menghentikan motornya di depan rumah wookie, setelah para penjaga membukakan pintu, sejenak suara motor itu membuat wookie terbangun dan juga seseorang di lantai atas langsung keluar ke balkon.

"yesung-ah, gumowo sudah mengantarku pulang, mianhae merepotkanmu.." ucap ryeowook ketika turun dari motor, yesung menatapnya dengan senyum, masih duduk diatas motornya.

"aniyo, gwenchanna, eh wookie, ada semut dimatamu.."

"eh..."ucapan wookie terhenti seketika tatkala yesung mulai mencondongkan badannya, membuat wajah mereka yang awalnya sudah dekat, menjadi sangat dekat, jangan lupakan tangannya, yang bergesekan langsung dengan pipinya, saat mengambil sesuatu di pelupuk matanya.

_Deggg deggg deegg_

Jantung mereka berpacu dengan keras, tak hanya jantung mereka sebenarnya, karna ada satu jantung lelaki di atas sana yang berdenyut sakit, dan ia yang tak tahu apa-apapun memilih meninggalkan balkon, menutup jendelanya kasar, dan menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang. Perlahan airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

**Array' ryeowook always**

"aishh, semut nakal..,!"ucap yesung sembari menarik kembali badannya, ryeowook tersenyum, bahkan kini terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. "wook-ah,!"

"ne..."

"besok kau ikut camping kan?"tanya yesung, ryeowook hanya menangguk, laki-laki itu tersenyum

"yesung-ah, aku masuk dulu ne,"

"ah ne, hati-hati..."ucap yesung, setelah mendengar kata itu ryeowook tersenyum dan segera melangkah membalikkan badannya, mempercepat sedikit langkahnya, memegangi dadanya yang memburu. Begitu pula dengan yesung, ia masih duduk di atas motornya memegangi dadanya, dan memandang wookie, hingga gadis itu lenyap di balik pintu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari tangga sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya saat ia melihat yesung hyungnya telah duduk manis sarapan di ruang makan. Lamat ia memandang hyungnya. Ada yang tak biasa, apa dia salah lihat. Laki-laki di depannya kini sangat tampan dan rapi. Rambut merah kecoklatan lurus, berponi tipis, telinga dan hidungnya terlihat putih polos, alias tiada benda berupa anting dan semacamnya. Gelang besarnya pun kini berubah menjadi jam tangan, kyuhyun semakin menajamkan pandangannya. Yesung terlihat manis memakai kaos putih berbalut rompi hitam, dan jangan lupakan levis hitam dan sepatu kets putihnya.

_"benarkah itu hyungku?"_guman kyuhyun dalam hati, kembali membuat ia mengucek matanya, tak sadar yesung melihatnya.

"YA! Kyu-ah, kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"gertak yesung, membuatnya kaget

"hyung jadi benar kau?"

"hehhe... bagaimana penampilan baruku?aku terlihat sangat tampan bukan?"ucap yesung bernarsis ria, membuat si adik terkikik memandangnya.

"nene... hyung tampan, tapi sepertinya aku lebih tampan..."cengir kyuhyun sembari langsung menaiki tangga, di susul lemparan bantal sofa dari yesung.

"YAAA! saengi! Cepat mandi setelah itu, antar hyung untuk camping!"teriaknya

**Array'ryeowook always**

Mobil yang di kendarai kyuhyun berhenti di halaman yayasan, langsung saja hyung dongsaeng itu turun dengan gembira, menghampiri kawan-kawan yang sudah berkumpul, namun sesaat langkah mereka berhenti. Yang satu dengan muka masam penuh kekesalan. Dan yang satu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"ckk, aishhh.. kenapa sih wookie bawa tuh cowok keimutan...? membuat mood ku semakin suram..." dengus yesung dalam hati, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" yesung hyung, kau sudah sampai rupanya tumben kau..."siwon tak meneruskan ucapannya setelah dilihat yesung masuk ke bus begitu saja,sama sekali tak menggubrisnya atau siapapun

"ck, apa dia salah minum obat?"tanya donghae, sedang yang lain hanya menggeleng, mengangkat bahu, termasuk Henwook, Cuma sungmin yang berbeda, kini matanya menatap lamat, pada sosok jangkung yang juga menatapnya.

"kyu..."gumannya lirih, sosok yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun itupun langsung menghambur memeluknya.

"minnie noona...'kyu kangen..."ucap kyuhyun manja, perlahan sungmin melepas pelukannya.

"nado kyu, aishhh.. mantan namjachinguku udah berubah eoh?"goda sungmin

"ne noona, bisa kau lihat sendiri kan?tanganku sudah bersih dari tatto,"ucapnya menyingkap lengannya, hidungku.. lihat sudah tak ada tindikannya kan?"kali ini ia memamerkan hidungnya. "dan yang tak terlupakan rambutku sudah kupotong rapi" sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah mantannya

"ya sungmin eonni!, kau mau berangkat camping atau pacaran?"teriak hyukkie lantang, sungguh mengacau.

"ne!, mian kyu, aku harus pergi, sampai ketemu ne..."ucap sungmin, hendak pergi

_Greppp_

Kyuhyun menahan tangan sungmin, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkah.

"wae kyu?"

"noona bawalah ini sebagai penggantiku menemanimu.."ucap kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan PSP hitamnya pada sungmin, membuat gadis itu membulatkan mata.

"MWO?"

"hehhe.. ingat noona, itu barang kesayanganku, jadi kau harus mengembalikannya,..hehhee... mereka sudah menunggumu, cepat sana berangkat!"kali ini kyuhyun mendorong sungmin menaiki bus, membuat gadis itu tersipu sesaat kemudian bus berangkat di ikuti dengan senyumannya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Di dalam bus ingin rasanya yesung mengumpat dalam hati. Berangan-angan duduk berdua dengan wookie eh malah kini duduk bertiga, plus henry di tengah maksudnya.

"henry, kau kenapa diam saja? Apa kepalamu pusing?"tanya ryeowook cemas, henry hanya mengangguk sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak wookie,membuat yesung membulatkan mata seketika.

_Ck anak ini, manja, kok wookie betah ya? Mending sama aku..._ umpat yesung dalam hati

"noona, kepalaku semakin pusing,"keluh henry, dengan sigap ryeowookpun mengeluarkan beberapa kapsul, dari dalam tasnya

" henry tahan sedikit ne, kita akan segera sampai, telan obatnya ya..." ucap ryeowook, memasukkan beberapa obat ke mulut henry, dan memberikannya minuman, melihat itu yesung semakin terbakar,

_Aisshhh wookie, lihat aku! Aku cemburu..._

Dan seakan tidak ada yesung, wookie terus memperhatikan Henry, menyelimutinya, memijati tengkuk henry, dan juga menyeka keringatnya. Membuat yesung panas setengah mati

"AKU PERGI.."ucap yesung keras dan berlalu, membuat wookie cengo seketika.

"itu tadi yesung ya?pabbo, kenapa aku tidak mengenalinya?"kali ini wookie yang terus mengumpat, tak ingin menyusul yesung yang sudah mencak-mencak di bangku belakang (?)

**Array'ryeowook always**

Rangkaian waktu berlalu, tak terasa kini mereka telah sampai di area perkemahan, sebagai ketua panitia Siwon pun langsung mengumpulkan semua member untuk membagi tugas, minus Henry karna ia sedang sakit

"baiklah kawan-kawan, sesuai dengan rencana awal, camping kita ini bertujuan untuk observasi lingkungan sekitar. Maka tugas kita adalah mengumpulkan data-data, tentang apapun yang ada disini.. bagaimana siap?"

"okey.." jawab mereka serentak, langsung para anak laki-laki mengambil kertas di botol, memilih kelompok mereka.

Siwon- kibum

Donghae- hyukkie

Kangin- sungmin

Yesung- ryeowook

other- other

dst

.

"kibum-ah barangkali kita berjodoh, buktinya kita selalu bersama..."

"ne, siwon oppa, aku juga senang bisa berkelompok denganmu.."

"aishh... kenapa aku selalu bersamamu monkey...?"

"dan aku sudah muak padamu IKAN!"

"kenapa aku yang manly slalu bersama pinky?"

"memangnya aku tak bosan denganmu?"

Suara berhenti sampai disitu, karna yesung dan wookie lebih memilih diam, saling memalingkan muka.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Yesung dan ryeowook berjalan bersama menyusuri hutan, namun karna yesung sedang kesal dia memilih untuk berjalan duluan.

"yesung-ah kenapa kau diam saja? Sakit gigi?"

"mungkin"

"tempat ini indah sekali.. apa yang harus kita tulis?"

"sesukamu"

"yesung-ah penampilanmu hari ini cukup keren.."

"baru tahu"

"MWO?"YA kim yesung kau sangat menyebalkan,!"ucap ryeowook kesal, namun yesung sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, terus berjalan

"kim yesung pabbo,"gerutu ryeowook, tak ada jawaban, barulah sekarang ia sadar, kalau yesung sudah jauh meninggalkannya. "aduh bagaimana ini? Yesung kemana lagi?" yesung-ah... yesung..." teriaknya berulang-ulang, sambil terus melangkah, lebih celaka, karna Hpnya mati. Iapun terus menyusuri hutan itu dengan ketakutan

"hiks hiks..hiks kemana teman-temanku?"ucapnya terisak isak, menghapus airmatanya asal "yesung pabbo, pabbo, pabbo.."umpatnya terus, namun sesaat kemudian matanya membulat seketika tatkala melihat, aliran airterjun begitu indah nya di depan matanya.

"MWO? Ada air terjun... indah sekali"

Langsung ia membelokkan langkah mendekati airterjun itu. Sementara yesung yang tak lagi mendengar ocehan ryeowook, mulai merasakan sesuatu, lekas ia menoleh ke belakang, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika ryeowook tak ada di belakangnya.

"wookie?" dia kemana?"tanyanya bingung, memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling, yang hanya dikelilingi hutan lebat, lekas ia berlari berbalik arah

"wookie... wookie... kau dimana? Wookie... !"teriaknya terus berlari, mengelilingi hutan itu, namun sama sekali tak dilihatnya wookie, coba di keluarkan ponselnya.."sial tak ada sinyal.." wookie... ya Tan ryeowook kau dimana?"wookie..."ucapnya berkali-kali, kini hatinya semakin gelisah, penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tuhan... maaf karna rasa kesalku, aku telah meninggalkannya, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya Tuhan... aku mohon pertemukan aku dengannya...!"guman yesung dalam hati, terus ia menyusuri hutan itu, menebarkan pandangannya ke segenap penjuru, hingga kini bayangannya menatap seorang gadis berdiri di dekat air terjun

"wookie..."ucapnya lirih, reflek ia berlari mendekati airterjun, "YA! Tan ryeowook apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak yesung keras, reflek ryeowook membalikkan badan, menatap Yesung senang.

"Yesung-ah akhirnya kau datang, aku ingin mengambil bunga ini.."ucap ryeowook sambil terus menggapai bunga di bebatuan tinggi, cukup tinggi, hingga ia harus berjinjit. Perlahan yesung melihat kaki ryeowook.

_"YA wookie awassssssss..."_

_"awwwwww... byurrrrrrrrr..._

Wookie terpeleset dari bebatuan tempatnya berpijak, ia sudah tak terlihat, hanya tangannya yang melambai.. "wookie-ah..."yesung segera melepaskan tasnya

_Byurrr_

Ia ikut terjun, melawan dingin, dan derasnya arus, "wookie-ah kau dimana?" ucapnya perlahan dilihatnya wookie, iapun sedikit menyelamkan tubuhnya untuk meraih wookie yang terapung, dengan sigap ditariknya tubuh wookie ke pelukannya, dan menyembul ke permukaan."wookie-ah gwenchanna?"wookie.."ucap yesung menepuk-nepuk pipi wookie rupanya gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, lekas di baringkannya wookie di atas bebatuan besar

"wookie-ah gwenchanna, bangun wookie... iroenna palli..!"ucapnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh wookie, sesekali menekan dadanya, perlahan air keluar dari mulutnya namun wookie belum juga sadar "tak ada jalan lain mianhae wookie..."ucap yesung, reflek di letakkannya sebelah tangannya di bawah leher wookie, mendongakkan dagunya, menutup hidung wookie, dan tanpa aba-aba lekas ia mendekatkan mulutnya untuk memberikan nafas buatan."hah hah... "belum bereaksi, coba di lakukannya lagi" hah hah...wookie..."tetap belum berhasil dan yesungpun mengulang untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kali ini lebih lama..

_Uhuk uhukkkk..._

Wookie kembali memuntahkan air dari mulutnya, kali ini ia mulai mengeliat mengerjapkan matanya

"wookie-ah kau bangun... terimakasih Tuhan..."ucap yesung, perlahan ryeowook, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"yesung aku..."belum sempat ryeowook melanjutkan perkataannya, yesung telah menyambar ryeowook kepelukannya

"mianhae wookie-ah jeongmal mianhae... maafkan aku ne, aku janji sekesal apapun aku, aku takkan meninggalkanmu ne..mianhae.."ucap yesung sesal, berbeda dari biasanya, seakan tak punya kekuatan ryeowook tak memberontak, justru tubuhnya yang menggigil mendapat kehangatan dari pelukan itu..

"aku takut..."

"ne... mianhae..."ucapnya lirih, sesaat ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap dalam ke mata yesung.

"kau bilang kau meninggalkanku karna kesal, memang apa salahku sampai kau kesal?"

"dasar tak peka!" ini semua salahmu, kau terlalu dekat dengan Henry.! Kau membuatku cemburu!"ucap yesung lantang, membuat ryeowook cengo seketika

"kau cemburu? Pada Henry? Apa kau menyukaiku? whahhahhaaaa"tanya ryeowook, kini ia justru menahan tawa, membuat muka yesung kesal seketika

"YA Tan ryeowook!"

"dasar pabbo, mana mungkin aku dengan Henry dia itu namdongsaengku..."ucap ryeowook masih menahan tawa, kali ini yesung yang membulatkan mata

"MWO?" jadi dia..."yesung tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karna ryeowook telah menganggukkan ia kembali tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan seringaian telah tercetak di bibirnya.

tbc

hehhe... mian bila GJ, chingudeul, array lge blank,

waktunya bales review :

yochan : henry sih sekarang masih saengnya wookie, walau tak kandung n kemungkinan, array akan buat mereka jadi sekandung, boleh gag?

aidagracilla29 & yoon hyunwoon : gumowo chingu, ini udah update, rada GJ sih#plakk

Evil rommate : hehe, iya chingu, typo berserakan, yewook lah,

KimJinMinGummo : aku gag tahu chap terakhirnya kapan selesai chingu, array sibuk di kejar PR juga, aku juga gemas ma henry, kamu pipi kanan, aku pipi kiri ya?

akhir kata: review ne,

happy new years and happy sungminnie day

reader: telatttt


	6. Chapter 6

Sister, I love You Too

Chapter 6

**Happy reading**

Seorang lelaki tampan Nampak bermain biola dengan anggunnya, di tepi kolam renang, yang berhiaskan puluhan cahaya lilin di permukaannya, bintangpun seakan tak kalah terang memancarkan sinarnya malam itu, lagu ost endless love, mengalun sungguh sendu, menggetarkan jiwa juga menggetarkan hati gadis itu, ya gadis itu gadis yang duduk di depan meja, bernuansa candle light dinner, gadis yang sekarang tersenyum manis memandang pemuda itu.

**_Plokk plokk plokkk_**

Dia bertepuk tangan bangga, saat pemuda itu mengakhiri permainannya, lekas si pemuda yang tak lain adalah Tan Henry itupun menghampirinya

"kyaaa saeng, permainanmu semakin lama semakin mengagumkan saja…" ucap ryeowook ketika Henry saengnya itu, telah duduk di depannya, sedang yang di puji hanya tersenyum manis memunculkan, semburat merah di pipinya. "kyaa kenapa kau malu malu seperti itu " kali ini ryeowook tambah mengacak ngacak rambut halusnya

"Ya, noona hentikan, "gerutu henry imut, menampakkan wajah pura- pura ngambeknya, membuat ryeowook tertawa geli melihatnya.

"ne, ne, oya henry-ah, sejak kapan saeng noona jadi sangat romantis begini? Siapa yeoja yang akan kau kenalkan pada noona, sampai kau merencanakan candle light dinner begini?" Tanya ryeowook, seketika tawa henry pudar, ia terdiam sejenak, membuat sang noona, menatap bingung

"aniyo noona, aku tak ingin mengenalkan siapa siapa padamu…" jawabnya datar

"MWO?" ryeowook terpaku, lebih terpaku lagi, ketika tangan Henry meraih kedua tangannya tiba- tiba dan menggenggamnya. "Henry… "

" saranghae Noona, Sister I Love You… " ucapnya penuh penekanan, sejenak ryeowook terpaku, sungguh ia tak menyangka, lekas di lepaskannya tangan henry dan berdiri ketika ia menemukan kesadarannya.

"ani, apa yang kau bicarakan henry ini tidak benar, tidak boleh…" ucap wookie parau, airmatanya mulai meleleh, membuat Henry ikut berdiri, meraih tangannya walau akhirnya, kembali di hempaskan ryeowook

" tapi aku benar- benar mencintaimu noona, saranghae I love You… "jelas Henry mencoba meraih tubuh ryeowook, namun gadis itu malah memundurkan langkahnya.

" kau sudah gila Henry, bagaimana mungkin kau punya perasaan seperti itu, aku ini noonamu, dan kau adalah saengku…! "

"ani, aku bukan dongsaengmu… apa kau lupa, kalau aku hanya anak yang di pungut dan dibesarkan oleh eomma dan appa, kita tak sedarah… kita bukan saudara! " ucapnya keras, membuat ryeowook membatu, sesekali menggelengkan kepala tak percaya

"henry…. " ucapnya lirih, perlahan Henry berjalan menghampiri ryeowook yang telah tersandar di dinding, kedua tangannya langsung menangkup wajah gadis itu, membawa pandangannya menatap sepasang mata yang intern menatapnya.

"henry… " desisnya lirih, ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Henry terus mendekatkan wajahnya

"aku bukan dongsaengmu noona, dan aku sangat mencintaimu, wo ai ni, saranghae… I love you… " ucapnya teramat lirih, hingga lebih terkesan berbisik pada ryeowook, nafas hangatnya membuat lidah gadis itu makin kelu, perlahan ia memiringkan kepalanya, semakin mendekatkan bibir mereka yang sedikit lagi tak berjarak itu. Ryeowook merasakan gejolak menghantamnya, perlahan airmatanya menetes saat bibir mereka menempel.

"HENRYYY…. "teriak ryeowook, sembari mendorong tubuh henry hingga menabrak meja, henry merintih sakit, namun tetap mencoba menghampiri ryeowook,

"noona, " ucapnya sembari meraih tangan ryeowook, namun lagi- lagi ryeowook menghempaskannya

"jangan sentuh aku… kau berubah henry! Kau berubah… " ucap ryeowook frustasi,

**_Grepp_**

Dengan sekali tarikan, henry langsung membawa tubuh lemah itu kedekapannya, walau gadis itu terus meronta, namun henry pun terus mendekapnya,

"kau mencintaiku noona, aku merasakan itu, ku mohon katakana itu… plese…! "

"aku memang mencintaimu henry tapi hanya sebatas adik! Tidak lebih! " jelasnya, mendengar itu tubuh henry lemas seketika, berangsur- angsur melepas dekapan itu, matanya nanar memandang tak percaya, sedang ryeowook justru terengah mengatur nafasnya.

"ani, itu tidak mungkin, sejak awal kita telah saling tahu, kalau kita bukan saudara kandung…! "

"henry… "

"aku bukan adikmu Tan ryeowook, AKU BUKAN ADIKMU DAN TAKKAN PERNAH JADI ADIKMUUU! "

**_Plakkkk_**

Satu tamparan mendarat keras dipipinya, mereka berdua menangis

"noona… "

" asal kau tahu, adikku atau bukan adikku, aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu…. " ucapnya lirih

"noona… "

" karna… karna aku…. " ucap ryeowook tergetar, sedang henry sangat menantikan kata- kata yang akan keluar itu walau ia tahu pasti jawabannya.

" apa karna kau mencintai yesung?"

**_Deegg_**

Satu kata datar Henry itupun membuatnya membulatkan mata tak percaya, namun sesaat kemudian ia memalingkan mukanya

"mianhae henry… "ucapnya lirih, Nampak Henry mengerang frustasi..

"akh…. " erangnya mengacak rambutnya kasar, sungguh bukan kenyataan itu yang ingin ia dengar, satu menit dua menit, emosinya perlahan turun, tatapannya meredup, perlahan diraihnya jemari gadis itu

" kenapa bisa noona? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Aku juga mencintaimu, Sister, I Love You Too… "

**_Tes tes tes_**

" jeongmal mianhae henry… aku tak bisa. "

**_Tes_**

Airmata jatuh dipipi henry, sedang ryeowook perlahan melepaskan tangannya, memandang sendu dan pergi

"jangan tinggalkan aku noona… noonaa… " dan perlahan tubuh Henry merosot berlutut di lantai dingin itu, cukup satu kata, dia hancur "kenapa kau begitu noona? Why ? noona… nooonaa… NOOOONAAAAA "

Teriakan keras itu membangunkan henry dari mimpi panjangnya

"hah hah hah… Cuma mimpi… "ucapnya menstabilkan nafasnya, menghapus peluh yang kini membanjiri tubuhnya, mungkin itu Cuma sekedar mimpi, tapi apapun itu, semua menyesakkan baginya, perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya keluar tenda kemahnya, mengedarkan matanya menatap sekeliling "kemana wookie noona? " gumannya lirih, hingga sesaat matanya menemukan sosok panik sungmin yang berbincang serius dengan donghae dan siwon. Dengan penasaran henry pun menghampiri mereka

"apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kemana wookie noona? "

" henry… wookie… "bibir sungmin bergetar, lekas hyukkie yang kebetulan juga disitu memeluknya erat

"henry, sebenarnya wookie menghilang dari rombongan…. "jelas siwon, membuat henry menganga tak percaya

" MWO? Imposible, ini tidak mungkin… "

" kami sudah mencarinya kemana mana henry tapi tetap tak ketemu.. "kali ini Donghae yang bicara, namun ekspressi Henry hanya terus menggeleng

"tidak mungkin, aku akan mencarinya.. " ucapnya gusar dan melangkah pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah siwon langsung menariknya

" YA! Kau mau mencarinya kemana? Ini sudah malam, dan apa kau tak lihat kabutnya sangat tebal !"

"justru karna ini malam dan kabut sangat tebal, maka aku harus cepat menemukannya! " teriak henry tak kalah keras, siwon dan donghae menatap tak percaya

"ck anak kecil, kau tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskannya, lagi pula dia bersama yesung… "

"MWO? Yesung? "

"ne kenapa? Aku rasa yesung bisa menjaga wookie " ucap siwon enteng, membuat Henry menganga tak percaya

"dasar benar- benar… " henry tak meneruskan kata- katanya langsung beranjak pergi

"ck anak ini "

**_BUGHTTT_**

**_brukkk_**

satu pukulan keras siwon membuat henry pinsan seketika, membuat yang lain menatap horror padanya

" siwon-ah, kenapa kau memukulnya? Dia jadi pinsan sekarang… " gerutu sungmin sembari menghampiri henry

"salah sendiri dia keras kepala, apa dia pikir aku akan membiarkan dia merusak momen suci yang dengan susah payah aku rencanakan.

"MWO?" ucap mereka semua serentak, siwon sendiri hanya tersenyum geje,

"ck, diam- diam ternyata kau lebih mesum dariku ya?" ucap Donghae, siwon tersenyum tambah lebar

"ne kenapa? Apa kau takut gelarmu jatuh padaku? " godanya langsung berlari

"MWO? YA! Choi siwon… " langsung dikejarnya siwon, dan merekapun saling rebut piting memiting, tanpa dosa meninggalkan hyukkie dan sungmin yang sibuk menyadarkan henry

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook, gadis itu terdiam menatap deras air terjun dihadapannya, sesekali menggesekkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan, sesekali mata caramelnya menatap yesung yang sedang sibuk membuat api unggun

"ck, selesai… " ucapnya renyah saat dilihatnya api mulai merambat membakar ranting ranting kering " ya ryeowookie, apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarilah disitu sangat dingin.

" ah ne, "ucap ryeowook senang, buru- buru ia berjalan, melangkah dari batu ke batu satunya mendekati yesung, sedikit lagi, tapi entah karna apa perlahan ia terpeleset

_"awww…"_ jeritnya, dengan cekatanpun yesung menarik tangannya

**_Sreettt_**

**_Brukkk_**

**_Deggg_**

Jantung mereka berdetak kencang, saat mata mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, salahkan saja pada yesung yang menariknya terlalu keras hingga justru membuat gadis itu jatuh menimpanya

**_Oh God, aku tahu dia cantik, juga sangat manis, tapi kenapa di gelap malam seperti inipun dia semakin terlihat cantik dan manis. Gumannya dalam hati, matanya tak berkedip menatap gadis itu_**

**_Yesung, kenapa dalam jarak sedekat ini, dia terlihat semakin tampan, alisnya, mata sipitnya yang menatapku intern, hidungnya, bibirnya yang kissable_**

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing- masing, tak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu, entah terasuki setan apa perlahan ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya, nafas halusnya membuat yesung semakin hanyut dan mulai memejamkan matanya

**_5cm_**

**_4cm_**

**_3cm_**

"kyaa apa yang kulakukan? "teriak ryeowook heboh sendiri, langsung beranjak bangun dan duduk memalingkan muka, sementara yesung yang juga mendengar teriakan itu, ikut terbangun dan duduk mendekati wookie dengan tatapan yang menggoda

"eh wookie, kau tadi ingin menciumku ya?"

**_BLUSHHH_**

Mendengar itu wajahnya memerah seketika, ia benar- benar sangat malu, apa lagi yesung terus menatapnya seperti itu.

"ah, ani… aku hanya… hanya…. "

"hanya apa? Hanya terpesona dengan wajah tampanku? Apa kau jatuh hati?"

"MWO? Aishhh…. "

"ha ha ha… ternyata uri ryeowookie, bisa juga jatuh hati padaku…. " tawanya PD, karna kesal ryeowookpun langsung menggelar tikar yang didapatinya dari tas yesung

"sudah jangan beringsik aku mau tidur, "ucapnya kesal, langsung memejamkan matanya, tawa yesung mulai reda berganti dengan satu senyuman lembut, saat gadis itu tak bersuara lagi, langsung dilepasnya jaketnya untuk menyelimuti ryeowook

"ck, my angel… ternyata kau semakin cantik, bila diam begini… rasanya, momen langka ini harus diabadikan… "gumannya menyeringai, perlahan diraihnya tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan kertas gambar putih dan beberapa pensil.

"tetap tidur yang manis ya chagi, dan jangan bergerak… "ucapnya lagi, kali ini senyuman hangat yang terukir di bibirnya, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai melukis wajah damai wookie diatas kertasnya, lukisan yang sederhana, tapi terlihat sangat sempurna, lukisan wookie yang sedang tertidur lelap, begitu damai, hingga membuat pelukisnya tersenyum kagum

"sebenar'nya bukan lukisanmu yang indah, tapi karna objek yang kau lukislah yang indah… "ucapnya bermonolog, kembali dimasukkannya kertas dan peralatannya ke dalam ransel, malam sudah sangat larut, rasa ngantuk mulai menguasainya.

"ya, wookie, kenapa kau tadi tak membuka lipatan tikarnya, kalau begitu caranya, tikar itu hanya muat untuk satu orang saja… "dumelnya lirih ketika mendapati tikarnya hanya tersisa sedikit " aish.. apa boleh buat, ini salahmu, dan aku tidak ingin mati membeku… " ucapnya, langsung dibaringkan tubuhnya disamping wookie, membuat gadis itu mengeliat tak nyaman, memiringkan badannya yang tanpa sadar jusru membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

**_Deggg_**

Jantung yesung berdetak kencang, sangat kencang, mimpi apa hari ini ia bisa begitu dekat dengan wookie, perlahan di dekapnya gadis yang agak menggigil itu, sedikit berbagi kehangatan.

**_Chup_**

Satu kecupan singkat, mendarat dibibir wookie, hanya kecupan singkat, karna yesung tak ingin membuat wookie terbangun, dan memilih untuk menyamankan tidurnya.

tbc

kyaaa akhir'nya bisa update juga, mian ya chingudeul bila ff ini telat update, maklum author banyak banget job, yang bikin author bener- bener gag kuat begadang. *abaikan * harapan author sih chapter ini banyak yang suka dan ngereview, biar tambah semangat gitu #ngarep

buat chingudeul yang udah review jeongmal gumowo ne,

kyute Evilmagnae : kyaa... ketahuan, nanti deh chingu,... tak munculin mereka

dwiihae : nich chingu, tak kasih yewook moment, walau pendek, moga qm sukaa #ngarep

kyu : ne, ni dah lanjut chingu

sharry. brrhandoniizeerr : ne chingu, akan author usahakan... semoga dapet ide di chap berikutnya

KimJinMinGummo : ini update chingu, zhoumi? wkwkkkw... jadi yeoja gitu? wkwkkwkkw kayak' nya seruuuu...

naeni ryeong : ni udah lanjut chingu ff nya mian lamaaa

raerimchoi : kkkk :) gag papa chingu, kamu udah review aja aku udah seneng bangettt

kiki kim : nie udah lanjut chingu... mian ya lama hehhehe :)

akhir kata review ne,

gumowo :) author bow


	7. Chapter 7

Sister, I Love You Too

Chapter 7

**Happy Reading**

Normal POV

Pagi barusaja menampakkan senyumnya tatkala rombongan Henry dan teman- temannya menyusuri hutan. mereka mencari Ryeowook dan Yesung, entah kenapa Henry merasakan kecemasan yang amat sangat, terus ia berusaha menelpon noonanya itu, walau ia tahu dengan jelas handphonenya mati, sesekali merekapun memanggil manggil dengan sura keras. dan tak ada jawaban. Sementara di lain pihak, Yesung mulai mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan retina matanya menangkap sinar surya yang lansung menerpa wajahnya. Senyum melengkung di bibirnya tatkala ia beranjak bangun, sesekali menatap ryeowookie yang masih tertidur dengan polosnya.

"kau pasti kedinginan chagi... " ucapnya lembut, di benahinya jaket yang menyelimuti ryeowook setelah itu beranjak bangun.

Dengan langkah yang ringan yesung melompat dari satu batu ke bebatuan yang lain, hingga sampailah ia di bebatuan dekat air terjun, menutup matanya merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghirup udara pagi itu, terasa dingin menusuk hingga tulangnya, namun bibirnya tersenyum, bayangannya kembali berputar mengenang setiap jengkal pertemuannya dengan wookie...

"ryeowookie, I Love You... " gumannya lirih, kini matanya telah terbuka menatap airterjun yang tinggi tapi bukan itu yang di tatapnya, melainkan segerombol bunga edelweis yang tumbuh indah di antara bebatuan. teringat kembali olehnya bahwa kemarin ryeowook sangat menginginkan bunga itu, sampai terjatuh di sungai. Dengan langkah yang terlatih iapun semakin mendekat ke air terjun, dengan bakat climbing yang dimilikinya, ia memanjat bebetuan, tak begitu tinggi, setelah dekat ia pun mencoba meraih bunga itu, ternyata tak mudah, karna akarnya begitu menancap kuat, tapi yesung tak menyerah terus di tariknya bunga itu.

grepp

bibirnya melengkung dan matanya bersinar terang saat bunga itu kini di genggamannya " ryeowookie, aku yakin kau pasti senang menerima bunga ini.. bukankah edelweis adalah lambang keabadian...? "

"oppa, apa yang kau lakukan? " ucap ryeowook tiba- tiba, entah sejak kapan ryeowook bangun, author malas menceritakannya... yesung tersentak hingga pijakannya agak oleng..

"ouhh.. ryeowookie, kau sudah bangun..."

"ah ne, oppa apa yang kau lakukan disana? "tanya ryeowook polos, yesung tersenyum lebar, sembari menggerak gerakkan bunga yang di perolehnya

"tharraa... coba lihat, aku berhasil mendapatka bunga ini.. "ucapnya senang, sangat senang terlebih setelah melihat senyum manis yang tercetak di bibir yeoja itu, sampai- sampai ia tak menyadari kalau batu yang di pijaknya merapuh, ryeowook yang justru melihatnyapun langsung panik.

"oppa awassss... "

"MWO? "

brukkk

"arghhh... " Yesung merintih kesakitan, sikutnya berdarah karna ia jatuh membentur batu, dalam hati ia masih bersukur karna hanya sikunya, sedang kepalanya selamat. dari kejauhan ryeowook terlihat berlari menghampirinya.

"oppa gwenchanna? " tanya ryeowook panik, ia langsung duduk bersimpuh di depan yesung tangannya melihat lengan yesung iba. " oppa, tanganmu terluka... "

" gwenchanna tidak apa-apa... "

" tapi... "

"kyaaa.. aku ini namja, ucap yesung sombong, dan langsung berdiri, membuat wookie sebal melihatnya, dengan pelan ia pun ikut berdiri, membuat posisi mereka berdua kini berhadapan.

"wookie, selama ini aku minta maap ya, bila berlaku menyebalkan padamu, aku sungguh meminta maap... "ucap yesung serius, sedang wookie justru menatap cengo dan menyernyitkan dahinya bingung

"ya! jangan menatapku seperti itu... "

"eh, mianhae... tapi oppa, apa kau tak salah minum obat? "

glukk

yesung, menelan ludah, gadis didepannya ini benar- benar membuatnya emosi, tapi ia berusaha menahan diri, agar tidak menghilangkan momen romantis ini.

"ani, ryeowookie... saranghae... " ucap yesung sembari menyerahkan segerombol bunga edelweis pada wookie, wookie nampak terkejut, sepasang matanya menatap dalam ke manik mata yesung yang entah sejak kapan menjadi teduh.

"oppa... ? "

"aku tahu, kita berbeda, dimatamu aku mungkin aku ini hanya seorang berandalan, tak punya sopan santun dan etika, tapi aku janji aku akan menjadi baik untukmu, beri aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan sisi lain dalam diriku, biarkan sifat berandalan ini ada padaku untuk menjagamu ne... ? give me a chance ryeowookie... " ucap yesung lirih, entah mengapa hati ryeowookie bergetar. Yesung benar- benar dewasa, haruskah ia menolak yesung? tapi bukankah pada dasarnya ia juga menyukai yesung.

Dengan penuh haru, ia menarik bunga itu dari tangan yesung dan langsung menghambur memeluknya, membuat tubuh yesung sedikit terdorong ke belakang

"nado, saranghae Yesung oppa.. "bisik ryeowook di telinga Yesung, lirih sangat lirih, terlebih lagi gemericik air terdengar sangat berinsik, Yesung tersenyum bahagia perlahan ia melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap ryeowook yang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. jemarinya membelai pipi gadis itu

"oppa... "

"jeongmal gumowo chagi... "

chupp

yesung mencium lembut kening ryeowook, lalu berpindah mencium pucuk kepala yeojachingunya, menyamankan pelukannya lagi

" oppa..."

"ne... "

"badanmu sangat bau..."

"MWO?" yesung membulatkan matanya "ck kau benar- benar... " geramannya terhenti saat matanya tertuju pada air terjun, seketika seringaian tercetak di bibirnya.. " bagaimana kalau kita mandi disana.. "

"MWO? " ryeowook membulatkan matanya, langkahnya mundur menjauh dari yesung, tapi dengan sekali tarikan yesungpun langsung memeluknya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style

"kyaaa oppa turunkan aku, yesung pabbo.. " ucap ryeowook meronta ronta, tapi yesung justru semakin mendekat ke bawah air terjun...

byurr...

deras air terjun sukses mengguyur tubuh mereka, membuat tubuh mereka berdua basah kuyup, menggigil karna deras air yang terus mengguyur mereka, dengan sangat pelan yesungpun menurunkan ryeowook dan kini mereka berdiri berhadapan

"dasar yesung pabbo... "

"mianhae, kau kedinginan? ucap yesung karna melihat ryeowook terus menyilangkan tangannya memegangi lengannya

"masih tanya lagi... " gerutu ryeowook, yesung tersenyum tipis, dengan lembut, disingkirkannya tangan ryeowook yang menyilang, menyondongkan badannya, dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

chupp

bibir mereka berdua sukses menempel, bukan ciuman ganas, hanya lumatan- lumatan lembut, yang cukup membuat mereka tak menyadari sekeliling.

other side,

tak terasa gerombolan Henry dan siwon pun telah mendekati area air terjun itu.

"yesung! ryeowookieee ! kalian dimana? " teriak Donghae keras, tapi tak ada jawaban, sedang yang lainnya saling menatap sekeliling, mengedarkan pandangan mereka.

bagai pembidik yang tepat sasaran, mata siwon pun langsung menangkap bayangan wookie dan yesung di bawah air terjun.

"ck... dasar yesung hyung, dia cepat bertindak juga ya pada wookie... " guman siwon menyeringai, semua orang tersentak dan mengikut arah pandangan siwon... sontak mereka menganga tak percaya.

"siwon-ah... kurasa yesung hyung lebih mesum dariku hahha... "tawa donghae meledak di ikuti yang lainnya.

"tapi kau kau lebih menyeramkan... "ucap kibum dan siwon bersamaan

"aku bukan menyeramkan, tapi romantis... "

plakkk

satu pukulan Hyukkie mendarat mulus di kepala Donghae, dan merekapun saling tertawa terbahak, kecuali satu orang Henry, matanya terasa perih, bahkan terlihat bening di pelupuk matanya, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengeram kuat, dengan penuh kemarahan iapun menuruni tebing menuju air terjun

"Ya.. henry, berhenti jangan ganggu mereka.. " ucap siwon menahan tangan Henry, tapi pemuda itu justru menatapnya tajam

"singkirkan tanganmu... " ucapnya dingin. spontan siwon melepaskan tangannya, selepas itu henrypun langsung berlalu.

di air terjun.

Yesung dan wookie masih berciuman, tanpa menyadari sekelilingnya dan

"singkirkan dirimu dari noonaku! " teriak Henry, membuat mereka terhenyak

bughttt

satu pukulan Henry mendarat mulus, di pipi yesung hingga laki-laki itu terjungkal menatap bebatuan, ia menatap mata henry yang penuh kemarahan.

" Henry-ah.. " ucap wookie, menahan tangannya, tapi Henry menepisnya

bughtt

kembali ia, melayangkan pukulan ke Yesung, yesung meringis,

"dasar anak kecil kurang aja... "yesung yang hendak memukul Henry pun mengurungkan niatnya, teringt kembali janjinya pada wookie, kalau ia takkan melakukan kekerasan

"kenapa berhenti, ayo pukul aku! dasar kurang ajar! "teriak Henry

"henry-ah... "

"Henry. kau salah paham aku dan wookie... " ucapan yesung terhenti saat melihat wookie menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah mengisyaratkan pada yesung untuk diam. ia hanya menghela nafas dan membuang muka.

" Henry-ah.. ayo pulang... " ucap ryeowook sambil menarik Henry menjauh dari yesung

"awas kau berani mendekati noonaku lagi... " yesung terdiam. memandang Henry dan wookie yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya. dalam hatinya berkecambuk, apa yang ada dalam hati wookie sebenarnya? kenapa ia melarangnya untuk mengatakan pada Henry kalau mereka sudah resmi pacaran?

"wookie-ah wae? apakau tak serius mencintaiku? " gumannya lirih, sangat lirih... bahkan suaranya hilang diantara gemericik air, tetap mematung membiarkan sahabat- sahabatnya memandang iba.

**to be continued**

akhir'nya ni ff update juga #usap keringet, buat chingudeul. mian ya bila FF ini update telat, dan ceritanya semakin tak jelas, jujur author mulai lupa nie ceritanya mau di bawa kemana.

buat chingudeul yang udah mereview jeongmal gumowo ne,

buat chingudeul yoonHyunWoon, yumie wookie, adila. elf , Lee Chizumi, raerimchoi, KimJinMinGummo, dan guest.. gumowo buat reviewnya nae chingu, mohon maaf bila baru bisa update, semoga chingudeul semuanya suka #ngarep

akhir kata, Gumowo

mohon tinggalkan jejak ne...


End file.
